Mungojerrie's choice
by Shmendrick
Summary: Mungojerrie has been given a choice, save his pregnant mate or his sister from Macavity's clutches, but why doesn't Kailiata want to leave? And what does Rumpleteazer need to wait for? Please R and R. Sorry for mistakes
1. Mungojerrie's Choice

Rumpleteazer was bored, as usual she had nothing to do. Her brother, Mungojerrie, hadn't visited in weeks and without anything new to think about she ended up remembering things she never wanted to remember. She sighed in fustration, Mungojerrie wouldn't visit for ages yet, the henchcat at the door said that her brother was away on another of his interminable missions. She snarled, she knew they owed Macavity a debt, as he had taken them in off the streets when they had been abandoned moments after birth, but even so this was her brother's third long mission in a row and she wanted to talk to him as he had promised her that he would try and make arrangements for their escape.

"Rum, don't destroy the furniture!" Rumpleteazer jumped as a small siamese joined her on the sofa, she hadn't realised she had been kneading the cushion with her claws.

"Oh oops," she giggled. Then she scowled her momentarily happy mood was gone. Kailiata followed her gaze, then murmured a profanity under her breath. Griddlebone! The white persian cat was the most dreaded of Macavity's queens. She could control whether they lived or died with a single word, certainly if she found out Kailiata was pregnant with Mungojerrie's kitten she would have Kailiata killed. Macavity's queens were for him alone. She sighed things were always less fun when Griddlebone was around. Griddlebone stalked over to where Rumpleteazer and Kailiata were sat on the sofa,

"Macavity wants to see you," she announced in her imperious voice, her eyes flickered over the pair and a sneer played around the edges of her lips. The two queens sighed then slowly walked to the door where a black cat waited for them. He said nothing but merely gestured for them to follow him down the winding corridors to Macavity's office. Rumpleteazer frowned wondering why they had been summoned so abruptly normally they would be told to be at Macavity's office in an hour or something similar to that. She didn't have long to wonder as they arrived quickly at the door and the henchcat showed them in. Mungojerrie was standing by the door when he saw the two queens he seemed angry but Rumpleteazer didn't think his anger was aimed at her. However she didn't have long to wonder as Macavity was speaking.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here today?" Rumpleteazer said nothing and merely stared at him. "But I have some news to tell you. I have decided to let two of you free. Mungojerrie and one other, the one who stays dies; if you all stay, you all die. It's Mungojerrie's choice. I will leave you for one hour to decide, when your time is up you must have decided. You will leave tomorrow."

And with that he left the office aallowing the door to slam behind him. They were too shocked to speak. Rumpleteazer's mind raced desperately searching for a way they could all live but she found none, a wave of despair overwhelmed her and it took all her strength not to sink to the ground and simply sob her heart out. Kailiata shook her head slowly.

"I won't leave, I can't leave, I won't go away and pretend none of this ever happened. I can't go and live with other cats with these memories. I'd rather die, at least here everyone understands!" She screamed out the last words before running from the room. Mungojerrie seemed to slowly collapse inwardly on himself as the echoes of the door slamming finished bouncing round the room. Rumpleteazer wanted to help him so much but she knew there was nothing she could do. Instead she waited for her brother to speak.

"Rum" her nickname was spoken so quietly she barely heard, quickly she moved to be next to him where he sat on the rug.

"Yes?" she replied just as quietly.

"We can go to the Junkyard Jellicles if you want, but do you think Kailiata has a chance if she stays, and why does she want to?" Rumpleteazer hugged her brother.

"I don't think it's a case of wanting it, I think she doesn't want to go back outside again here she knows she's safe and also she is among those who understand; if she goes to the Junkyard they won't understand but they'll pity her and that's the last thing she wants." To be honest, Rumpleteazer didn't know. She herself would have jumped at the chance to get an innocent kitten out of Macavity's evil claws. Macavity would be back soon she remembered but for some reason she didn't care. All that mattered to her was finding Kailiata and talking to the other queen to make sure that she hadn't made a choice she would regret. Rumpleteazer would happily give up her life for her brother's happiness and she knew his best shot at happiness would be with Kailiata.

"Have you decided yet then?" Macavity's sneering tones rang in Rumpleteazer's ears but she said nothing this was her brother's choice. He stood.

"I have made my choice Macavity. I will take my sister Rumpleteazer with me when I leave." Tears glittered in Mungojerrie's eyes but they didn't spill down his face. Rumpleteazer was proud of her brother then as she knew how hard this must be for him. Macavity raised an eyebrow but merely waved a claw in a gesture of dismissal,

"Go."

Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie hurried from the room as quickly as their legs would take them.


	2. Kailiata's Story

Kailiata curled up in a ball sobbing on the floor.

"Kallie what's wrong?" Rumpleteazer begged her friend praying this time she would answer. "I know it's wrong of Macavity but you can go with Mungojerrie if you want. He'd probably be happier with you." She spoke the last line softly knowing in her heart it was true. The siamese looked at her with mournful eyes then cried softly

"I can't go back to the Junkyard, he'll be there with her and they'll be happy and I'll have to watch them with my kitten. I love Mungojerrie but I'll always love him more and it wouldn't be fair to Mungojerrie if I always wanted someone else." And with that Kailiata curled back up into her ball. Rumpleteazer sat stunned for a moment trying to understand what Kailiata was saying.

"Who's he and her? And you're only the same age as me so how can you have a kitten?" Rumpleteazer tried to clear the confusion in her mind but her thoughts were racing.

"Who's he? Who's he?" Kailiata's face contorted with rage as she spat the words out. "Only the precious son of their oh-so-wise and generous leader. Only the brilliant Munkustrap himself! The one who can do no wrong, and as for her, his precious little slut, Demeter. She was just one of Macavity's queens too you know. She came acting all scared and afraid just so she could get her nasty little claws into my tom. Even though I'd just given birth to our kitten. I was barely more than a kitten at the time and I simply couldn't cope so he and Demeter took the kitten away from me but when I tried to fight back Old Duetronomy intervened to help his son and prevented me from getting Jemina back. Eventually I decided to leave, even though I had many good friends among the Jellicles like Cassandra and Exotica; I simply couldn't stay there any longer. Watching Munkustrap and Demeter with Jemina was too painful for me. I left but I had never really been out on my own before and I got lost in the city. I was chased down a back alley by a Pollicle, I almost managed to escape but I wasn't quite fast enough and his tooth split my back open. I curled underneath some boxes to die, when Macavity's followers found I thought I was dead. They thought I was pretty enough so they brought me back here so Macavity could see me. I'v been here ever since. Now do you see why I never want to return to the Jellicle Junkyard?"

Rumpleteazer nodded. "But if you go back you could get Jemina back because you're older now." Kailiata shook her head.

"She'll believe Munkustrap and Demeter are her parents now there would be no point in upsetting her. But when she's old enough to understand please will you tell her for me."

"I promise," replied Rumpleteazer solemnly. She was mentally worn-out. She had been forced to accept to mind numbingly huge pieces of information in a day


	3. The Junkyard

A/N: Sorry about the wait. However this chapter is quite long so hopefully it will make up for it. Thank you for reviewing by the way.

_The next morning... _

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were ready to leave, there was no sign of Kailiata. Rumpleteazer half hoped she would come and say she had changed her mind. Rumpleteazer wouldn't mind giving up her own chance at life for Kailiata and Mungojerrie's happiness. Macavity appeared at the end of the corridor with a sneer on his face, his claws curled around Kailiata's throat.

"No!" she cried realizing what would was about to happen. Macavity merely smiled and dropped Kailiata at Mungojerrie's feet, He smiled cruelly.

"I thought you might appreciate the chance to say goodbye to her."

Mungojerrie looked at the Siamese who lay weeping quietly at his feet, he glanced at Macavity then leaned down and kissed the Siamese. Turning his back he strode down the corridor towards the exit. Rumpleteazer looked after her brother then hugged the queen who had been her best friend for almost all her life.

"Be at the burnt out car 3 days from now at midnight." murmured Kailiata. Rumpleteazer nodded then stepped back to take one last glance at the cat who had been like a sister to her all these years. She turned to follow her brother but still heard Kailiata's scream. She winced but didn't stop. Mungojerrie simply ignored his twin and kept walking. After about half an hour they stopped by what looked like a burnt out car. A shudder ran through her as she remembered Kailiata's instructions. Mungojerrie climbed onto the roof and called out:

"Jellicles, we need help! We need a home!" Rumpleteazer frowned but it seemed like Mungojerrie was waiting for someone. Eventually a silver and black tom and a white and black tom appeared.

"Mungojerrie, you made it!" said the silver and black tom. "Is this your sister?"

Mungojerrie nodded and introduced her to the silver and black tom.

"Rumpleteazer this is Munkustrap and the black and white tom is Alonzo. Munkustrap protects the tribe and Alonzo is his second in command. They have promised to speak up for us and to ask for us to be allowed to stay." Mungojerrie smiled then turned back to Munkustrap who stood watching them. He seemed happy to see them so this might work decided Rumpleteazer. She hoped so. The stories told by the other queens of life in on the streets had not been pleasant.

"Shall we go?" asked Alonzo. Munkustrap nodded and gestured for them to follow Alonzo who was already scrambling up the wall of junk that the burnt out car was next to. Being an agile cat Rumple teaser had no problems climbing the slippery junk and even enjoyed it after being cooped up for so long. When they reached the top Rumpleteazer gasped at the sight. A large old cat was sat on an old tyre watching the cats in the yard play. A red queen and a gold and black queen were gossiping with two gingery queens. Some kittens were playing chase round the outside of the yard, a white queen was practicing her dancing being watched by a red tom and a small black and white cat was practicing what appeared to be magic while being watched by a large leopard tom and a pair of smaller brown queens.

"Welcome to the Jellicle Yard," said a voice in her ear she turned to see Alonzo smiling at her. "C'mon let's go down and meet them." She followed him eagerly down to the yard where he led her to the large old cat.

"This is Old Deuteronomy," Munkustrap told her as the other cats began to gather round curiously. "He is our leader, he decides whether new Jellicles can stay. Don't worry though Alonzo and I will speak up for you." He smiled reassuringly at her then stepped up to the tyre and called to the gathered crowd.

"Friends, two new Jellicles wish to join the tribe. Let us hear their story before we make any judgements." He stepped down from the tyre and gestured for them to speak. Rumpleteazer gulped then stepped forwards.

"I'm Rumpleteazer and this is my brother Mungojerrie, we both used to live with Macavity because he found us after we had been abandoned by our mother, we don't remember much of her only a few scraps of a song." At the mention of Macavity some cats began to mutter among themselves but stopped when Rumpleteazer continued:

"Yesterday Macavity gave my brother, Mungojerrie, a choice; to leave with me or his mate,Kailiata. Kailiata had suffered in the outside world before and was too scared to leave. Macavity killed her. I know you don't trust Macavity but it has taken us time to realise he is evil. It wasn't until we were 2 when Mungojerrie started to work for him and I became one of his queens. This is the first chance we've had to leave but even so it cost our friend her life. If we don't get accepted into the Jellicles I don't know what we'll do. I'd rather die then go back to Macavity." Rumpleteazer stopped there before she started crying. Munkustrap leapt up onto the tyre beside her and asked all Jellicles, who didn't want the two newcomers to stay to raise their hands. No-one moved. Scanning the crowd she caught sight of a young kitten with a wise expression on her face, her breath caught in her throat this was obviously Munkustrap and Kailiata's kitten. But Munkustrap was leading her down to meet his mate and the other Jellicles.

The black and gold queen she'd seen earlier was Munkustrap's mate Demeter and the red queen was her sister, Bombalurina, the leopard tom was Bombalurina's mate, The Rum Tum Tugger though he seemed very flirty. The two gingery queens that Demeter and Bombalurina had been gossiping with were Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. They took care of the kittens when the adults were occupied. The white queen who had been dancing was Victoria who was with Mr Mistofelees the cat who had been practising magic. The two brown queens were Cassandra, who seemed to be mated with Alonzo, and Exotica. They both asked if she would tell them about what happened to Kailiata after she left the junk yard and Rumpleteazer promised she would. eventually they had been introduced and Demeter and Bombalurina went with them to find a den. On the way they discovered that Demeter had once been Macavity's main queen until Bombalurina and Munkustrap had rescued her and that she had left the Jellicle tribe out of love for Macavity. Rumpleteazer frowned she couldn't imagine anyone being in love with that cat. Demeter noticed her confusion and laughed

"He was very different then, he cared about people. At one point he thought he would become tribe guardian, but Old Deuteronomy decided his younger son would be the better choice and gave the job to Munkustrap, he'll be the next leader. Macavity thought he should have been picked and the brothers fought. Munkustrap won, just. He left and I went with him because I believed he was the better choice. He had been kind to me when I first joined the tribe and at the time I believed I was in love with him." she explained. "Bombalurina and Munkustrap came to rescue me thought when I'd managed to get a message out via Griddlebone that I needed help. She only helped me because she wanted to be head queen, you and Mungojerrie had just arrived. I would have taken you with me but Macavity was watching over you with Griddlebone we only just made it back to the Junk Yard as it was."

Rumpleteazer was surprised by the way the older queen confided in her freely but she didn't say anything as she was glad to have at least one friend among the Jellicles. Eventually they found a den suitable for the twins and they wee left to settle in.

"Do you like it here?" asked Mungojerrie, his face serious.

"I love it everyone's so nice, I was nervous when I told them about Macavity, I thought we might not get in then. They really don't like him. I hadn't realised why properly until Demeter told me her story." replied Rumpleteazer, her eyes shining.

"I was a bit worried, Bombalurina, Demeter, Munkustrap and Alonzo probably would have voted for us anyway and The Rum Tum Tugger and Cassandra would vote for us if their mates did and Exotica would because she trusts Cassandra but the others might not. However I think you convinced them we were safe to let in in the end. You should probably sleep. I want to look round the yard tomorrow." he smiled at her. "Night Rum."

She smiled sleepily.

"Night Jerrie." Within seconds she was asleep and snoring, Mungojerrie watched her for a while then went for a walk in the Yard. It was maybe one o clock before he returned and slept as well.


	4. Rumpleteazer's Story

It was early morning when Rumpleteazer woke up, she didn't think she had ever slept so well in her life. The scarlet queen she remembered as Bombalurina and the black and gold queen she remembered as Demeter were there talking in quiet voices. They stopped as Rumpleteazer stretched.

"We thought we could show you round the Yard and introduce you to some of the cats a bit better." offered Bombalurina. Rumpleteazer smiled, the Jellicles all really seemed to care about others.

"I'd love that." she smiled at the stunning queen. "Umm where's Jerrie?" she asked looking round.

"Munkustrap and the Rum Tum Tugger are showing him round and introducing him to the others. I think Munkustrap may want him to help him as a guardian." replied Demeter.

A few minutes later the three cats left the den together to explore the junk yard. They met the white cat that Rumpleteazer vaguely remembered as Victoria and discovered where the other kittens which Rumpleteazer hadn't met last night were. Victoria was charming and polite to the older queens but Rumpleteazer got the feeling she;'d rather be somewhere else. When the three queens were walking away after a demonstration of Victoria's dancing skills which Rumpleteazer had to admit were brilliant she told the other two about her impression and was told not to worry that she had probably been looking for Misto the cat with the magical powers that she was mated to.

"She's nice when you get to know her, a bit posh but nice," replied Bombalurina, then she pointed at a pair of queens surrounded by young toms and a few kittens. "That's Jellylorum and Jennyanydots as well as the small balls of trouble." Demeter laughed.

"Jemina's no trouble," laughed Demeter. Rumpleteazer remembered the little scarlet kitten she had seen last night. By now Jennyanydots had seen them and waved them over. She and Jellylorum sat laughing among the little ones as though they too were young kittens. They were kind to her and told her if she ever felt unwell she must come and see them as they were the nurses of the Junk yard. Just then something bowled into the back of Rumpleteazer, almost knocking her over, when she turned round she saw the red kitten from the night before. Her throat constricted, she resembled Kailiata so much their facial expressions were so alike. The young kitten smiled and apologised for her rudeness before skipping off to join the others. Demeter and Bombalurina noticed the look on her face and when they asked what was wrong Rumpleteazer didn't know what to say but eventually she found her voice to ask where Munkustrap and Mungojerrie were. They too needed to hear this information. The three went off in search of the lads. It was quite easy to find them as they were sunning themselves in the main square. Demeter jumped up next to her mate and nuzzled him. He smiled at her but seemed puzzled at the urgency. Rumpleteazer sat down next to Mungojerrie and waited until she was certain she had the other cats attention before beginning her story.

"Like I said on the first night I knew Kailiata, she and I were best friends. She was pregnant with Mungojerrie's kitten, I thought she would want to leave with him but she didn't. When I asked why she told me about how she and you," here she looked directly at Munkustrap, "had had a kitten together but then even though you knew she couldn't cope you ran off with Demeter and abandoned her, then took her kitten off her. She asked me to tell Jemina when she was old enough to understand. She also told me to be at the burnt out car tomorrow. I assume that means the one we waited for you at."

Rum Tum Tugger was the first to speak and he spoke to Munkustrap

"That's harsh bro if the lady's telling the truth." Munkustrap looked at Rumpleteazer angrily as he replied:

"I had only just become a tom when Jemina was born and I have to admit I panicked, but Jemina was almost six months old and had already been weaned when I left, she wasn't just a newborn kit. Kailiata and I fought constantly, she accused me of cheating on her with every other queen I spoke to, including Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. It had got to the point where every conversation turned into a screaming match. Then I met Demeter, I visited Jemina as often as I could often bringing them both presents but Kailiata couldn't cope so Old Deuteronomy decided for Jemina's sake to have her live with us. I actually wanted Jemina to stay with her mother I thought it would be better for both of them but it all did was force Jemina to grow up fast. When I realised the damage it was doing to my daughter I finally accepted Old Deuteronomy as right."

No-one spoke but Bombalurina hugged Rumpleteazer and Demeter hugged Munkustrap, Mungojerrie and Rum Tum Tugger sat in silence thinking.

"Did you say the ol' Mystery cat killed this Kailiata queen?" asked Tugger after a few minutes

"Yes!" she nodded vehemently.

"Alright what are we waiting for? There's six of us we can take him. Let's go!" said Tugger jumping to his feet. Demeter shuddered violently. Tugger frowned at the look on his mates face.

"If we go we will die but if we stay he will come to the Jellicle ball tonight. We can't win against him yet. If we wait another year we can take Mr Mistofelees and defeat him." Demeter intoned in a flat voice. Tugger shrugged and muttered that a year seemed a long time to wait, but cheered by the thought of revenge everyone continued to sun themselves in the yard.


	5. Kailiata's Kitten

_2 days later..._

Rumpleteazer half fell half climbed down the pile of junk that marked the edge of the junkyard, she knew she had to be at the burnt out car today but she desperately wanted to know why. She had managed to slip away from Bomba and Demeter for a while today but she wouldn't have long so she hoped however it was was on time. The two sisters both go up early and had promised to teach her the dance for the Jellicle ball. She cursed as she slipped further down the pile almost to the bottom eventually she realized she was close enough to the bottom to jump. She landed gracefully on the roof of the car as Big Ben struck midnight.

"Rumpleteazer?" she jumped she knew that voice. She looked down to see a white Persian cat staring up at her, Griddlebone! The white cat joined her on the roof and pressed something into her arms. A small kitten! Rumpleteazer was speechless, was this kitten Kailiata's?

"Kailiata asked me to give you her, her name is Electra." With that the white cat walked away.

"Wait," Rumpleteazer shouted. "Couldn't you join the Jellicles?" Griddlebone laughed.

"I don't think the Jellicles would want me," she called over her shoulder as she bounded away.


	6. Etcetera

Rumpleteazer was woken later by Bomba and Demeter's voices.

"Awww she's so cute!" cried the scarlet queen cuddling the striped kitten to her. Noticing Rumpleteazer was awake Demeter asked where she got her from.

"She was what Kailiata told me to wait for. She's her kitten, her name 's Etcetera by the way." replied Rumpleteazer stifling a yawn. She was still tired from last night.

"Does Mungojerrie know about her?" asked Bombalurina looking up from the tiny kitten.

"I'm not sure I don't think so." Demeter stood up.

"Shall we tell him then. Jemina needs to know about her real mother and she can meet her half-sister at the same time." Rumpleteazer followed Demeter and Bombalurina out of the den to find them. They were easily located, Mungojerrie was with Plato, Victoria and Misto while Jemina was with Electra, Exotica and Pouncival. Curious they both followed the three queens to one side of the large main square to where Munkustrap and Tugger were lying watching the Junkyard. They settled in a lose circle there though Mungojerrie raised an eyebrow at the sight of the small kitten in his sister's arms. Demeter started.

"Jemina as you may have heard on the night Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie arrived that they left Mungojerrie's mate behind," Demeter paused but Jemina seemed confused. "Yes and she died, but what does that have to do with me?" she asked confused. Demeter took a deep breath.

"Well before she was Mungojerrie's mate she was your father's, they had a kitten together." Comprehension slowly spread across the young cat's face. "Kailiata was my mother?" Munkustrap nodded.

"Oh," Jemina frowned. "B-but you'll still love me even though I'm not yours?" she gulped, Rumpleteazer could see the tears at the corners of her dark eyes. Demeter and Munkustrap hugged the kitten protectively.

"Who is the kitten then?" asked Bomba. Rumpleteazer sighed.

"Mungojerrie's, Griddlebone brought her last night. She's called Etcetera." replied Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie looked panicked.

"I can't take care of a kitten, I can barely take care of myself," he whispered horror struck.

"We'll take care of her," said a voice. It was Misto and Victoria, they were standing behind Bombalurina.

"We were curious when we saw her with Rumpleteazer so we came to find out who she is. But since Vicky lost our kitten we can take care of Etcetera. That is if you want us to." Misto explained shyly. Rumpleteazer hugged the pair of them, careful not to crush the kitten.

"Thank you so much," she smiled at them. Vicky held her arms out for the kitten and the couple wandered off to introduce Etcetera to her new home.


End file.
